Alfa
by Akumatizada01
Summary: El era el macho Alfa y un Alfa no se deja dominar por una chiquilla. No señor


_**Alfa**_

-Ranma, a-así no- jadeo en un suspiro, una jovencita de cabellos cortos y ojos cafés, intentando en vano levantar su cuerpo acalorado de la mullida cama, su respiración se agita a cada segundo, siente su entrepierna arder al igual que su rostro

-Shhh, calla-le ordena mimosa la voz del que la tenía presa en esos momentos, su cuerpo masculino se presiona contra el femenino, se roza insistente entre sus piernas, haciéndola sentir su claro deseo, sus labios besan su boca con rudeza, se deslizan por su barbilla, su cuello, su saliva tibia deja un rastro sobre ella, la oye jadear en respuesta

-Ranma- la súplica jadeante de sus finos labios sale, empujando con dulzura el pecho desnudo de él, intentando invertir la situación, que Ranma se sintiera el muy grande al tenerla sometida no le agradaba mucho que digamos.

Se estremece al sentir la dureza de él, empujándola suave y constante, su propia humedad le causa vergüenza, sus mejillas arden en rojo, como las de él

-No me importa que ruegues, no te soltare-solo le responde él, sintiéndose imponente al ser capaz de dominar a esa pequeña e incontrolable bestia que tenía bajo su cuerpo, con sus manos la recorre, sus dedos tiemblan ante la delicadeza de su piel, tan dulce, tan suave, tan deliciosa, su lado primitivo le da instrucciones de como desacerse de esas molestas prendas que evitan un total deleite, su miembro palpita impaciente, deseoso de probar aunque sea un poco de su calidez

-Eres mía, me perteneces y yo a ti- le habla dulce y la besa con fogosidad, con su propio peso la mantiene casi estática, mientras sus manos traviesas bajan lentamente la pollera junto a la ropa interior, notando como ella se paraliza para luego forcejear aun con más ímpetu, pero no se queja, solo lucha, él sabe que ella solo intenta tomar el control de la situación, pero, el jamás se dejaría dominar por una chiquilla, eso nunca

Puede sentir el calor ardiente que emana de entre sus piernas, la ropa de abajo ya no está, duda entre si mirarla directamente ahí, los jadeos como de animal de ella lo distraen, volviendo a besar su cuello y metiéndose un poco por el escote, sin pensarlo baja el cierre de su propio pantalón, jala su ropa interior hacia abajo, liberando su erección, dejándola cerca de ese lugar prohibido que tal vez pronto probaría

-R-RANMA, qu-que, Y-yo- ella se exalto al oír el sonido del cierre, y se paralizo al notar esa cosa dura y húmeda que ahora la tocaba directamente, justo ahí

-Shhh, Shhh, Ahora soy yo quien manda chiquita- esa voz, altanera, excitada, sintiéndose el rey de reyes, el macho alfa, la hacen enfadar, solo un poco. Él ríe cariñosamente regando besos en el cuello femenino, su cadera no puede tenerla quieta, no puede controlarse ante esa sensación tan placentera que le entregaba ese punto de su prometida, tan caliente, de seguro sería tan deliciosamente apretado, su mente estaba pensando cualquier cosa, se restriega contra ella, como rogando permiso, un tanto temeroso a cómo podría reaccionar ella ante eso

-Ranma- ella esta vez sí que rogo, el oyó su voz como un suplica de una niñita a punto de llorar, lo sabía, a ella no le gustaba que la dominaran, ella era igual a él, tan orgullosa y caradura

El joven por más que intenta ignorarla, no puede, la besa en los labios de manera más dulce, para su vaivén de cadera, medio la abraza y junta su frente con la de ella, la ve a los ojos, y en ellos ve la ternura y la rebeldía de ella, ve la súplica y unas pocas lagrimas que le dan un brillo mágico a sus iris de café con leche.

-Ranma-ella solo lo llama, atravesándolo con su mirada, su voz dulce cala los huesos del autodenominado macho alfa, sus largas y negras pestañas abanican el viento, su cortos cabello resbalan sobre su frente. Él es terco, testarudo, demasiado orgulloso y un tanto bruto, y ella también lo es, pero además de eso ella tiene la ternura para derretir el corazón guerrero

-está bien, tu ganas-se rindió ante ella, le sonríe con el mayor amor del mundo viendo en sus ojos la incredulidad, con algo de dificultad la jala hacia arriba y el de a poco se sienta recostándose en el espaldar de la cama, las palabras sobran mientras la guía hacia él, dejándola a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, ella lo besa con deleite, son sus propias manos desprende los botones de su propia camisa, dejando libres sus pechos, su blanca camisa se desliza por sus brazos hasta caer sobre las piernas de él.

Los jadeos y suspiros son ahogados por sus apasionados besos, sus cuerpos se estremecen al sentir las manos ajenas registras su piel.

Ella se abraza a su al cuello masculino decidida a culminar, él le corresponde el abrazo comprendiendo el mensaje, su brazo aprisiona su cintura, mientras su mano libre viaja entre sus cuerpos calientes, roza tímidamente la intimidad de ella, oyendo sus suspiros y sintiendo su calor, toma su duro miembro y lo guía hacia su destino, ambos se estremecen ante la oleada de sensaciones tan placenteras.

La joven, al sentir la punta del chico en su entrada, bajo levemente su cadera, apenas había entrado milímetros y ya ambos estaban jadeando

Ranma se siente en el cielo, se abraza a la joven que tanto ama, tiene el orgullo un tanto herido, pues fue dominado por la linda marimacho de Akane, la tiene sobre él, se siente la presa, presiona los dientes, anhelando entrar por completo en ella, el recelo por sentirse dominado se va

-Ranma, la única que manda aquí… soy yo- fue el susurro y la sonrisa altanera, egocéntrica y agrandada que la joven le dio, sabiendo que a pesar de que Ranma lo negara, ella era la verdadera alfa, ella era quien mandaba

Golpe bajo al orgullo del "macho alfa" si es que así se le podía llamar

 _ **Dejen sus comentarios buenos, reclamos, tomatazos y demás expresado en un Reviews**_


End file.
